


Shop Till You Drop

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cordelia - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Shopping, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Shop Till You Drop. <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Cordelia/Buffy, girls’ day out, version 2, written for viciouswishes.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Till You Drop

“Hands off the Prada, cretin of the night!”

_Whoomph!_ Suddenly the vamp crumbles, and Cordelia’s horizontal on the boutique carpet, sneezing dust, with Buffy sprawled in her lap. Feels kinda soft and zingy and…but Cordelia’s so not going there. “Graceful,” she remarks.

“Thanks,” Buffy mutters helping Cordelia up. “You okay?”

Cordelia straightens her dress. “Please -- I’ve had more life threatening manicures.”

Buffy’s smile turns pouty. “Speaking of -- I broke a nail.”

“Now that’s serious.” Cordelia ignores the stupid tremble as she takes Buffy’s hand, inspects the damage, _tsks_ , rolls her eyes. “Come on,” she says, “sometimes I can work miracles.”


End file.
